During the mass production of the liquid crystal display panels, a certain set of glass substrates is stored in an individual stocker or cartridge. Currently, each and every single liquid crystal display panel has to undergo a plurality of working procedures, while it has to be made in a large scale. As a result, a plurality of stockers is required. The glass substrates are frequently moved from one stocker to another stocker after it is performed with a certain working process. The transportation of the glass substrates is facilitated by an overhead shuttle (OHS). Sometimes, even the glass substrates between stockers with a comparably large distance are still moved frequently by overhead shuttle. Currently, the overhead shuttle is running on a monorail in a closed circuit. The overhead shuttle can only run toward a single direction. As a result, the performance and efficiency is poor, specially when the overhead shuttle is used to transport the glass substrates between stockers located distant from each other. Since the overhead shuttle can only run along a single direction, and travelling quite a long distance, the overall efficiency is limited, and the production of the liquid crystal display panel is also limited because of the comparably poor performance of the transportation of the glass substrate.
Accordingly, there is a necessity for a storage system for glass substrate, and also a method for storing the glass substrate so as to resolve the problem encountered by the prior art.